greenarrowfandomcom-20200215-history
Conklin (Ryan Robbins)
History Origin Conklin is a Mercenary and a high ranking Member of Shadowspire which is Lead by Baron Blitzkrieg based on The Island of Lian Yu. He's considered The 2nd in Command among the rest of the Members of The Team which he Leads in maintaining control over the slaves they have prisoner working in The Slam Drug Fields. War with Oliver Queen Meeting Oliver Queen At some unknown point during Shadowspire Operation on Lian Yu they found Oliver Queen on The Island in which he was brought to Baron Blitzkrieg who recruited him to Team because of skills and knowledge of The Island. He first meets the newest recruit when the two of them along with the other Mercenaries are watching over the slaves and watches him catch a run away slave worker who Oliver Queen quickly knocks out which Conklin finds amusing. After getting a report from one of the other Mercenaries a whole cake of Slam was missing he quickly figured out that the runner was a distraction and told all the Mercenaries to round up all the Slaves so they could figure out who stole the drugs. After all the Slave Workers were gathered he told all of them to come clean about who stole the drugs when no one came forward he killed one of the workers and was about to kill another one before Oliver Queen stops him and suggests a different method of getting the information out of the workers which Conklin soon learns is torture and that Oliver Queen is highly skilled at as well. After a short time of having Oliver Queen torture one of the slave workers Taiana comes forward and admits she stole the drugs. Before he can shoot her for what she did Oliver Queen stops him and reminded him that Baron Blitzkrieg wouldn't like his work force killed off. Oliver Queen then suggest that he make her disappear by taking her to another part of The Island where she can't be found which he agrees but orders another Mercenary to go along with Oliver Queen as well. When Oliver Queen returned and reported that the other Mercenary that followed him was killed on one of the landmines and that he killed Taiana Conklin became very skeptical of everything he was told. He tells Oliver Queen that none of the other Mercenaries have died on landmines and only have been killed by them since he first arrived he then tells him he want to see Taiana's Dead Body. On the way to the dead body he points out to Oliver Queen he notices about him that it's not first time he's killed before. The two soon arrive at the cave where the dead body is located which he checks for a pulse and finds none. He orders him to get rid of the body since the cave could be some use for Shadowspire. As he leaves the cave he's unaware that he's in fact been tricked and Taiana is fact alive and Oliver Queen faked her death. On his way back to base he comes across Oliver Queen's A.R.G.U.S. Gear and that he's in fact a A.R.G.U.S. Operative acting as a Spy within Shadowspire. John Constantine After learning about Oliver Queen's real purpose for being on Lian Yu and his secret he immediately confronts him but Oliver Queen denies everything and states none of it is true. Angry by this response he brings him to Baron Blitzkrieg who is in the middle of interrogating John Constantine. Trying to report and make his case to Baron Blitzkrieg on Oliver Queen's real purpose for being on Lian Yu and that he can't be trusted he is ignored and told that the real concern for The Team should be the treat of John Constantine who was found looking around on The Island. Baron Blitzkrieg orders Oliver Queen to follow John Constantine and learn why he was searching around on The Island Conklin objects but Baron Blitzkrieg shuts him down and orders him to back up Oliver Queen on this mission. However John Constantine soon escapes and knocks him out and takes Oliver Queen Prisoner. Loosing The War In The Aftermath of John Constantine visiting The Island he is still trying to prove his case Baron Blitzkrieg about Oliver Queen's real purpose but continues to fail because of how useful Oliver Queen continues to be for Shadowspire. He also surprising learns about Baron Blitzkrieg real interest for being on Lian Yu and that is the Supernatural and Magic Origins of The Island. After Baron Blitzkrieg sends Oliver Queen on a new mission which he once again has to back him up again along with a group of slave workers as well he reaches his limit on the overall situation. When Oliver Queen goes off to check the area after the group reaches their location he orders Vlad one of the slave workers and Brother to Taiana to kill Oliver Queen. After Oliver Queen returns Vlad attacks him and a big fight begins and he and all the other slave workers watch the fight. As the fight is going on he watches Oliver Queen soon get the upper hand and kills Vlad by breaking his neck. He tells Oliver Queen he better have a good story for this for Baron Blitzkrieg to go along with Vlad's Dead Body. As the group is walking back to base Oliver Queen confronts him and tells him he believes he ordered Vlad to try and kill him and he hasn't like since day one Conklin tells him that's not the case. The two bring both their stories to Baron Blitzkrieg about the whole event as away of find the real truth of the story he uses on Magical Item and a Spell on both of them to see which one is lying. The Spell determines that Conklin is lying and Baron Blitzkrieg orders the other Mercenaries to take him away. Soon after being taken away Baron Blitzkrieg orders Oliver Queen to whip him in front of everyone as a form of punishment for his betrayal to The Team. He tries to apologize and plead with Oliver Queen not to do it however he gets no mercy in return. Powers and Abilities Powers *Coming Soon Abilities *'Marksmanship' Appearances Arrow *Season Four **"Restoration" **"Beyond Redemption" **"Haunted" **"Lost Souls" **"Brotherhood" **"Dark Waters" **"Blood Debts" **"Taken" Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Conklin (Ryan Robbins)/Gallery Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Conklin_(Arrow) *http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/Conklin Category:Arrow Characters